Redolent Romance
by jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo
Summary: Their plan is in action and now the final battle with Naraku begins, but even if they defeat him what else takes occurance; and what has happened to our precious miko Kagome, many changes occur but all in all who can deny such redolent romance? Sessh/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Redolent Romance

Jazu: Yeah hi my fellow readers, this story is related to the first chapter of random inu moments so please enjoy and tell me what you think of the first chapter!

Chapter 1 – A Battle's Cry In Culmination

Sweat dripped down the filthy, pale skin of the miko's clenched cheek. Her sash placed strongly around her warrior kimono, carefully stabilizing her sword's sheath. Her shoulders remained broad, her face calm; not revealing a single weakness in her features as she brought down her blade, charging her ki into tip of it's surface, slashing through the herd of youkai gracefully. The once energetic youkai screamed as they met their ending. Turning at the sensing of another evil intent aura, she slashed her sword evidently wounding the Naraku puppet as it died instantly. Panting slightly she turned her feet, quickly and calmly demolishing the charging youkai. A malevolent chuckle surrounding the horrific scene of bloodshed and ashes of those who'd demised in their own defeat.

Kagome growled inhumanly as she brought down her blade quite viciously, prepared for the real battle to take place. Scanning the area quickly she noted that Inuyasha was using his kaze no kizu to destroy most of the youkai forwarding to him, Miroku on the other hand was fighting alongside his beloved Sango – more or less likely to have sucked samiyoshou into his kazana. Smiling she scanned for her other allies; Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku were fighting with force – pushing their way through the horde of youkai, glad they were surviving and that Kouga still held his shards she turned, her eyes wanted to tear away from such a sinful sight to be seen. There stood Sesshoumaru, his appearance as elegant and graceful as ever as was his power which emitted off in waves; watching closely she saw his speedily tactics as he swept away any demons with a simple turn of his sword, Tokagein. Feeling more youkai running towards her presence in hope to feast upon her flesh and blood, Kagome swung her sword with her arm outstretched, slicing every demon that had dared to near her body. After witnessing her never-ending strength, the evil half-breed decided to move forward with plan two; obtain the precious shards and kill it's protector through the use of distraction.

Grinning in amusement to his wonderfully simple strategy, Naraku released his latest pets. Including Hakudoshi's brother, the infant which held safely onto his heart.

Kagome eyed her opponents noticing that the evil hanyou had taken the bait and was releasing his minions in attempt to distract her comrades, too bad they'd already found a way to counteract the offense and hopefully succeed in killing the feral half-breed. Holding her smile inwards she allowed herself to deliberately collapse to the bloody ground; stilling herself with her sword she erected a barrier to prevent tiresome interference. Noticing the youkai moved to attack others due to her erected barrier, she inwardly smirked. Now all that was required was for her friends and allies to take their course of action in partaking the second part of their plan. Watching closely she noticed Inuyasha had began his part by running towards the center of the field where his brother lay, after all it was his time to distract Naraku and attain all of the youkai's attention. Looking in the Eastern direction she saw Miroku and Sango now adjoining the large fire neko feline, Kirara; soon they were also moving towards Sesshoumaru, fortunately that very same taiyoukai was very aware of their plans and had agreed with the course of plan for it was intellectually the best strategy even if he had to be with mortals. Kagome noted that Inuyasha had reached the Western Lord and was now conveying Naraku's attention as he fought with his elder brother. Now that they were all drawing the attention of Naraku, she quickly erected her strongest barrier as of yet, blocking her entire existence as if she'd died. Naraku sensing her fading he stopped watching the brothers until he noticed the grieve on their faces, laughing in triumph he dropped his guard, knowing that no one else could kill him. Kagome smirked at this, Naraku had been tricked by his idiocy, Kagome quickly made her way to where the infant lay and as she neared she noticed it was looking to the heart's being. Grinning she raised her sword and pierced Naraku's heart. Making sure it had stopped beating she grinned joyfully and looked towards the shocked and the now vulnerable hanyou.

Naraku stared on in shock as blood was coughed from his mouth, suddenly he felt the miko's presence return.

"Naraku you fool, you thought I was dead but I in fact had merely hid my presence, your own strategy from avoiding us just happened to be the key for your demise. You see reaching the infant which held your heart was simple, fortunately Kagura had been kind enough to grace us with this information before you killed her. Now you shall die, Naraku." ended Kagome as all of her comrades and herself charged at the hanyou with each of their individual attacks, Inuyasha using kaze no kizu, Sesshoumaru using dragon strike, Miroku using his sutra to seal the hanyou's movement, Sango and Kirara flying above him before the taijiya released her hiraikotsu to slash him in half, Kagome releasing her arrow charged with every particle of her power; quickly and suddenly Naraku was attacked to his body's death yet his soul remained which Sesshoumaru quickly took care of, slashing him to his death with tenseiga. Soon the hanyou lay dead but their battles were not over yet, much more was to be completed, especially since there was still a large army of Naraku's incarnations and youkai which surrounded them.

Kagome feeling quite euphoric released her hold on her miko powers for she had been trained by Inuyasha's beloved Kikyou after purifying the dead miko's soul, now she had control and could reach every part of her power; grinning in triumph she held up her sword and slashed, waves of her power seeping through the opposing youkai and incarnations, only one third was able to dodge as the rest of them died quickly. Looking back she smiled at her comrades as they all looked upon her in shock.

"Ka...Kagome? H...how?" asked the bewildered inuhanyou.

"Inuyasha perhaps Kagome would prefer to explain after the rest of the youkai are killed." suggested the houshii as Kagome shook her head, sinking her sword into the ground she sent her energy through it's soil as it flew around the tachi and seared all evil within the surrounding of the forest; soon the battle grounds were empty as everyone looked upon Kagome still shocked.

Sighing Kagome sat down in exhaustion her chest heaving in pants, smiling she took off the amulet that lay around her neck before revealing something which shocked all.

Everyone looked upon her form in shock, what had happened to their beloved miko?

To Be Continued.

Well there you have it, my latest story. Please review and tell me what you think, BTW I need whoever read this to read another one of my stories if you haven't, seriously Passionate time needs more viewers, so does some of my others. I shall try to update ASAP but it will be harder due to I have cleaning that must be attended too so yeah! Well bye bye my friends!

Jazu xoxo /'.'\


	2. Chapter 2

Redolent Romance

Yes this is chapter 2, so pleas enjoy it my friends!

Abbreviations:

Fuyuha – Dragon Strike - Tokagein

Kaze no Kizu – Wind Scar – Tessaiga

Hiraikotsu – Giant Boomerang

Sengoku jidai – Feudal Era

Osuwari – Sit – Beads Of Subjugation

Kazaana – Wind tunnel

Youkai Taijiya – Demon Slayer

Nekomata – Demon Cat

Haha – Mother [My birth mother]

Okaasan – Mother [My bonding mother – mother in law, step mother, another family's mother]

Chichi – Father [My birth father]

Otoosan – Father [Bonding Father – father of another family same as okaasan]

Matsurika – Jasmine [Jasumin is the katakana way of saying the English name of Jasmine]

Keito – Kate

Shippo – Tail or Seven Treasures

Chapter 2 – Unexpected Outcomes

Kagome awaited their reactions; soon enough they were gaping or deep in thought to how and why she was who she was.

"How?", the hanyou asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I suggest you make yourself comfortable because what I tell you does not mean I am equal like you, Inuyasha, are." suggested Kagome as everyone, except Sesshoumaru, complied and sat.

Smiling, Kagome in took a deep breath before exhaling in a sigh, once everyone was comfortable, she began her explanation.

"I am not a hanyou, nor was I ever a miko. It was merely a week after I'd saved Kikyou from Naraku's miasma that I became sixteen. On that very same day haha released a barrier around my form along with the amulet which became visible after being de-absorbed from my body. Haha explained to me why I was how I am now, I am what I am because of my father, my father was a hanyou. Inuyasha I doubt you are familiar with this but perhaps Sesshoumaru is familiar with his cousins, their names go by of Keito and Matsurika," Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Hai they are related to this Sesshoumaru, through my mother's side." answered Sesshoumaru as Kagome nodded.

"Yes they are indeed relatives to you and your mother. No one is aware of this except for my father and I but the daughter of Matsurika, Aishoka, she has mated with a mortal human. About 50 years from this time period, my father was born; his name was Anraku. Aishoka loved her mate but he was murdered quite soon by bandits as she was giving birth to my father. Soon my father was born and although he had the protection of Aishoka and Matsurika, he was forced to leave in hope of his own death to be prevented. Those of you who lived through those times would know that it was treacherous, full of murder and a never-ending war. Unfortunately my father had been born within the middle of it all, he'd managed to keep his identity hidden for ten years where he was in the form of an eighteen year old boy except for the ears of course. He had fled from the Southern Lands and into the East where he came upon the Bone Eaters Well. Soon he found himself being chased by a horde of youkai and as his instincts kicked in, he jumped into the well where he would be able to hide but when he emerged he found himself in a different world. There he adjusted to our time with the help of gramps, soon he and my mother fell in love and eventually I was born. Yet my father had previously discovered he was able to travel back to the Sengoku Jidai so there he asked the miko, Kaede to create an amulet which could hide the form of youkai from a miko. After he arrived home just before my first birthday, it was then I received the amulet which I wore as it absorbed itself into my body, protecting me from my true form. I was one quarter human but 2 quarters miko and a quarter priest. Yes chichi had also been half pries too. Haha had explained all of this to me and said that I would only be able to wear the amulet and that it held the rest of my power, so when I put the amulet on, I obtained the power which had been hidden from me. When I'd discovered all of this, it was then I searched out Kikyou who promised me a favour in return for my help. So with her training she helped me upon, I learned to control my miko powers along with the youkai within me. The sword I hold was something that has been passed down through generations, it was given to my father as a gift from his mother before he had to flee. Haha explained to me the powers within my sword and that it could only be wielded by a part demon, so I do not have to be exactly half human and half demon. I'm sorry I could not tell you but it was better for me to do so once Naraku was defeated. Inuyasha I really sorry I had to lie about my disappearance for that week where you had searched for me but it was required so Naraku would not discover my secret. I did not mean to not tell you but now you know. No offense but I'd prefer you to not stare at my shippo or ears for a matter, it partially irritates me." admitted the inumiko.

Everyone quickly averted their eyes from Kagome's shippo and her inu-ears.

"Okay well I'm leaving you guys, I know this is short notice but I must go and find Myouga and Totosai so I have to go now. Inuyasha nothing will happen to the shikon shard which I will return to you once I've finished with my business. If any of you wish to ask me questions I suggest you do so now for I have a tight schedule to stay within," Kagome felt Shippo jump into her awaiting arms as he hugged her neck in affection.

"Kagome is that why you were able to hold me without dropping me for so long?" asked Shippo as Kagome laughed, her pearly fangs gleaming under the afternoon's sunlight.

"Hai Shippo, I was able to hold you for such an extent because I have become stronger. Do you want me to give you a demonstration?" asked Kagome as Shippo nodded.

"Well hold on because it gets really high up there." warned Kagome as she bent down, her toned leg's muscles bunching in preparation to pounce.

"Hai." answered Shippo holding the inumiko extremely tight.

Kagome then let go and leaped into the air, the wind passing by extremely fast, soon she was floating atop the clouds with a purple and blue mist surrounding her feet.

"You can fly Kagome," "Yes Shippo I can fly, I've never told you this before but if you wish to, you can call me mama Shippo." said Kagome watching Shippo's reaction as he beamed and hugged even tighter to his mother's neck.

"I'd love that mama." answered Shippo as the inumiko nuzzled her adopted son's neck and purred lightly.

"You are my son." contemplated Kagome as she drifted towards the ground, the mist fading as her feet touched the earth's surface.

"Kagome you...you can fly." said Inuyasha astonished as Sesshoumaru felt the need to roll his eyes at such a idiotic statement coming from his half-brother.

"Hanyou she is related to this Sesshoumaru's mother's side of the family, we are the inuyoukai of the moon's sky, we can all fly in our humanoid forms." explained Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha growled.

"Feh, why are you still here bastard I thought you'd be back in the Western Lands being the Ice Prick of a Prince as usual." sneered Inuyasha, Kagome holding in a giggle.

"Oh kami you two will never stop." cried Kagome before she burst into peals of humorous laughter, Shippo balancing upon her shoulder as Kagome felt her eyes become watery from laughing so hard.

"Sorry but the ridicule of the situation was just too hard to resist. Oh right well Shippo can come with me for I have a few more things that he must come with me for but besides that, I suggest you guys wait for me a the village and...right before I forget, arigato Sesshoumaru, it was good that you agreed to adjoin our strategy in ridding Naraku, if it weren't for you this plan would have definitely failed." thanked Kagome bowing before turning towards Kouga.

"Kouga may I have the shards within your legs, please." asked the inumiko as Kouga sighed before removing the embed shards from his limbs and placing them carefully in Kagome's outstretched hand.

"Here." answered Kouga sternly, Kagome smiling beautifully, her features becoming saddened.

"Kouga I know how you feel about me but you also must know that I consider you as a friend and I'm sorry but I don't consider you to be anything more than a friend, you must understand...Kouga I will never love you as a potential mate. Kouga?", the inumiko looked up to the ookami and saw a smile had adorned his face.

"I understand Kagome, I guess I'll be leaving then. Ayame hopefully will give me another chance. See you." farewelled Kouga before running off into the distant forest, Ginta Hakkaku following closely behind.

Smiling Kagome turned to Sango, Kirara and Miroku before hugging her best friends goodbye.

"Be sure to return soon." ensured Miroku.

"Hai Kagome please come back soon, I suspect Kaede will wish to see you." said the taijiya, releasing her hold on Kagome as Kirara nuzzled Kagome goodbye.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." apologized Kagome before she was suddenly brought into a strong embrace.

"It's okay Kagome, I understand. You keep the jewel. I don't wish to become a taiyoukai, besides Tessaiga will keep me strong. Just make sure you're careful Kagome. It ain't like you've got us there to protect you if you get stuck," Inuyasha quickly released Kagome as he felt her smile and nod.

"I will, goodbye." complied Kagome before she sprung into the air with Shippo hugging her form except this time she had her backpack upon her right shoulder.

Turning South West, she flew at a moderate speed, her ebony black hair flowing around her form gracefully.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko flew into the distance, deciding he would converse with her later, he turned and walked into the depths of the forest, heading towards his ward where he would take them back to the Lunar Western Palace.

To Be Continued.

Yes that was the second question, if you are unsure about something then contact me or mention it when you review! Yes I would be very pleased for a review!

Jazu xoxo /'.'\


	3. Chapter 3

Redolent Romance

Yes Hello my friends and I give you a big thank you for all of your support in the beginning of this current fanfiction, I love you all!

Please R & R; and of course ENJOY MY FRIENDS!

Inuyasha Abbreviations:

Yajuu: Beast

Nani: What

Kawaii: Cute

Kakoii: Cool

Kowai: Scary

Matte: Stop or Wait

Koishii: Lover

Chapter 3 - Training

Sesshoumaru had soon arrived at his ward, discovering that they were both resting yet the kappa Jaken was wide awake. Thanking kami that the imp had finally understood the punishing beatings of warning to not fall asleep when watching Rin, Sesshoumaru walked towards the alert servant.

"Jaken," he stated sharply as the kappa turned and bowed to the lord's feet.

"Hai milord," "You are to take Rin and Ah-Un back to the palace, I will be there in a couple of weeks, see to it that anything becomes out of hand...your life will be forfeit." ordered Sesshoumaru as the kappa respectfully bowed and turned to do his duties in fear of losing his head.

Grunting at the pathetic creature, Sesshoumaru left the clearing and allowed the darkness of the forest to encase his form, the night sky surrounding the Western lands.

~ ~ - ~ ~

Kagome had eventually arrived at a reasonable area just within the Southern Borders; settling down she made herself and Shippo some dinner after all she was still partially human and Shippo was also a growing youkai who needed his protein. Quite soon after their meal, Kagome had sent Shippo to bed; watching the kitsune and her surroundings closely she sighed as she felt a familiar aura come into her senses. Standing up, she respectfully bowed to the being as he came and stood in front of her.

"Good evening Sesshoumaru sama. To what do I owe for you presence?" asked Kagome stifling laughter before lifting her back higher as if she had been under royal training for her whole life.

Sesshoumaru frowned at her, the wench was after all behaving quite mockingly and he did not like it one bit.

'How dare she speak to this Sesshoumaru in such a manner." fumed the tai-inuyoukai whilst his beast had a different view in the manner.

_'Why complain over such behaviour, especially since there is humor to be found when we have a flower upon our head.' complied the yajuu as Sesshoumaru became irritated, growling he gave the inumiko the most coldest stare he could muster._

"_Wench, refrain from laughing at this Sesshoumaru's person." bellowed the lord in annoyance whilst he removed the plant from upon his head; Kagome sighing to calm herself once more bowed except this time it was for an apology._

"_Gomen, Sesshoumaru sama." spoke the miko in respect, even though he was known to be cold and hate all hanyou's, he had still yet to kill her for being such._

"_Hn." retaliated Sesshoumaru in forgiveness._

_Looking up Kagome stared at the demon, her eyes unconsciously traveling over his form, defining it's bulky muscles and yet fine, albino skin; Shippo sleeping through the situation without notice. Sesshoumaru became somewhat amused, the wench who he had learned to not belong to Inuyasha, was staring at his form as if he were her prey, his eyes became somewhat warmer and Kagome noticed this so her traveling eyes immediately stopped as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She wasn't dumb, she knew she had been drawn to his desirable form especially since his left arm had returned in it's long-period of healing. Sesshoumaru continued to stare with amusement at the inumiko, noticing the blush he mentally patted his back in victory, never had the miko looked towards the hanyou in such a manner but he had been given such behaviour from his audience. Remembering his reasons for visiting the inumiko, his eyes became cold and expressionless once again._

"_Tell me, who shall be the one to give the letter to your father's relatives?" asked the inuyoukai as Kagome smirked._

"_I am not to be a baka by delivering it myself, I already know how vicious your mother is, as some say like mother like son, like father like daughter. Although neither could dare to come near my form, my youkai blood is different to other part youkai. It has blend within my miko blood, therefore I now have the rarest blood which runs through my veins. My miko powers are not weak as shown earlier today. But I prefer to not fight when possible so I will have Totosai and Myouga take the message to my father's mother and grandmother." answered Kagome as she noticed Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitch in irritation._

"_You!"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes you wench, do not imply that you are stronger than this Sesshoumaru!" growled the inuyoukai as he moved towards the miko only to be paralyzed by her miko energy which flowed into his body, seeping him slightly in warning._

"_I am not implying that I am stronger, I just have a stronger hold on a youkai yet if they were to move at all I would be dead. Such as now you should be able to move freely yet I would simply re-paralyze you. Therefore it would be a ridiculous fight over whomever collapses in exhaustion first. Seeing that I do not wish to fight I suggest you my lord stop this nonsense for you are as I imply, stronger than I." retaliated the miko in annoyance, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha may not notice it but they are both similar when it comes to arrogance except Sesshoumaru being more intelligent is able to beck down from unnecessary things._

_Smiling in appreciation as Sesshoumaru stood in his normal relaxed position, Kagome walked towards him and gave him yet another smile._

"_Now let me ask you a question Sesshoumaru, what will you do now that Naraku is dead?" confronted the inumiko as the tai-inuyoukai pondered over her question for a minute._

"_This Sesshoumaru will travel with you." answered the lord as Kagome's amusement disappeared in an instant at his upfront decision, cocking an eyebrow at the inumiko's strange behaviour, Kagome merely nodded._

"_You do that then, I warn you, I will attract much unwanted company after all my blood is desired by all. Including those who live off blood, those who are meant to be extinct, vampires." admitted Kagome as Sesshoumaru felt like shrugging, this was of course not a big deal to him, most vampires fear him and that is why he did not care to worry._

_Kagome realizing his non-caring attitude did shrug,_

"_As long as there are no complaints and you do not order me around as if I am part of your ward, I am fine with you traveling with myself and Shippo." replied Kagome before turning around and picking up her backpack. _

"_The least you could do since it was my decision to 'allow' you to travel with me, would be to watch over Shippo whilst I bathe in the onsen." spoke the miko before disappearing into the forest._

"_Hn." grunted Sesshoumaru before settling himself underneath a tree._

_The journey ahead for the three was one to be adventurous and long, little did Sesshoumaru or Kagome know of the partaking in certain aspects that they ahead for them both._

_To Be Continued._

_Jazu: Yeah that was chapter 3 so please review and tell me what you think!_

_Sessh: Otherwise I shall fail to appear anymore._

_Jazu: What he says is true, there are other fanfics I can work on anyways!_

_TOODLES!_

_Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Redolent Romance**

Konnichi wa tomodachi! I hope you enjoy this update!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\

Abbreviations:

Taiyoukai – full blooded demon

Yajuu – beast

Teme – bitch

Inumiko – dog-priestess

**Chapter 4: Sakura**

The traveling group of three had left the clearing as soon as the sun had awakened, Kagome walking ahead of the group as Sesshoumaru followed behind the kitsune, observing the woman in front of him. In truth he was fascinated with her whole self, never had he met anyone to be as daring and outspoken as she. As the miko changed directions he noticed a smirk upon her face, sniffing the air he sensed what Kagome had warned him the previous night to be 'unwanted' company. Not soon after, a horde of youkai came charging towards them from the darkened sky; Kagome unsheathing her sword as she swung her miko powers up into the sky, placing a barrier around Sesshoumaru and Shippo so they wouldn't be shocked by it's closeness. Soon everything was quiet and peaceful as all the animals who had hidden, showed themselves from burrows and behind trees. Smiling, the inumiko continued to walk as she released her barrier. Sesshoumaru's yajuu was becoming quite intimate at this inumiko, after all she was powerful and her scent had such an intoxicating allurement, the yajuu was finding it very difficult to contain itself when around the 'bitch'.

~-~-~-~

Three hours passed and eventually Totosai's cave came into view, it's smoke filled mist almost suffocating. Sesshoumaru smirked, remembering his last encounter with Totosai; the old youkai had found him to be most fearful. That, of course, was quite understandable.

Kagome noticing the familiar humor of cruelty upon Sesshoumaru's face sighed.

"Sesshoumaru try not to make Totosai feel too uneasy, I prefer him to be more comfortable when I ask my request." informed the inumiko as Sesshoumaru merely grunted.

"It is only natural that he fear I for my power is what it is." complied the taiyoukai, Kagome feeling the most largest urge to roll her eyes and snicker at his egoistical behaviour. Walking quickly she managed to keep her physical emotions within yet the taiyoukai still knew for her scent had changed with her emotions.

Unfortunately he could do nothing in annoyance because it would cause nothing but t6rouble and he wished to continue to travel with Kagome, not be shocked by her miko energy and chased away from her.

Soon the three were at the cave's entrance, their journey having taken longer due to their flying had been disabled by the not so clear sky and vast winds. Shippo awoke after a drop of water from the cave's mouth had plopped onto his nose. Reaching out he stretched his rested limbs before climbing upon the inumiko's shoulder. Shortly the cave's walls became further outstretched as Kagome bowed in greeting to Totosai, Myouga currently not visible.

"Ah Kagome sama and Sesshoumaru sama also. To what do I owe to this unexpected visit?" asked Totosai as courageously as he could.

"Please Totosai refer to me as Kagome and also please ignore Sesshoumaru sama, he is merely accompanying me through my travels." assured the inumiko, slapping her cheek as a little youkai flea landed upon the palm of her pale hand.

"And greetings to you Myouga." applied Kagome as Myouga looked upon her face in awe.

"Yes, indeed Lady Kagome. I must say you taste quite exquisite my lady, especially with the hint of the royal moon inuyoukai's blood." commented the elderly flea.

"Well if you love the taste so much why not try feeding off Sesshoumaru sama?" queried the inumiko as Myouga shivered.

"I shall decline on that suggestion my lady for Sesshoumaru sama would surely do terrible things to myself if I even dare to touch his person." complied Myouga as Kagome chuckled.

"Yes he certainly would. Now onto business, I have a request for you both." explained Kagome, the two old youkai facing the young inumiko with interest.

"I would be pleased if you could do me the favour of giving this parchment to my relatives, Aishoka and Matsurika, both related to my father Anraku," said Kagome as Totosai stroked his beard in thought, eventually he concluded his stroking with an answer.

"Hai Kagome we shall deliver the parchment to your family but on one condition," "What condition?" asked the inumiko, her curiosity growing by the second.

"Yes we would like you to repay us by...mating Sesshoumaru sama." concluded Totosai as Kagome became mute for a few seconds.

"...What!" screamed Kagome in disbelief, all youkai cringing from the loud outburst.

"Yes we would like you to," "I heard you and I say no!" replied the inumiko marching out of the cave as Sesshoumaru silently followed yet inside he too was in shock; what on earth had brought that on, he of course was clueless for the matter.

Shippo hugged his mother's neck in comfort, feeling her tense position relax slightly. Sighing Kagome leaped into the sky as Shippo stared ahead, also shocked from everything. Glad to see the sky had become clearer she halted mid-air, waiting for Sesshoumaru to make his appearance as Shippo fell into her arms, deciding to take yet another nap.

Shortly Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she was confronted by a very stoic demon lord.

"Good you're here, now which way is it to your mother's castle?" asked Kagome as Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Why did you refuse Totosai's offer?" asked the inuyoukai as Kagome scowled.

"Because I don't love you, my heart belongs to someone 'else'." answered the inumiko as if it were the most obvious thing in the worlds, Sesshoumaru irritated that he was unable to strike a nerve.

"Are you going to answer my question because now I have no choice but to confront your mother and my relatives whom I have never met before." stated the inumiko blandly.

"I shall take you there besides there are some 'things' I must 'discuss' with 'mother'." complied Sesshoumaru as Kagome smiled in appreciation.

"Hmm...the way you say that makes it sound suspicious. I think I feel sorry for your mother." informed Kagome before following Sesshoumaru as he flew in the direction of his mother's palace.

~-~-~

Totosai and Myouga sighed once the inumiko and her 'companions' had left.

"Well now it's all up to Sesshoumaru sama to try and win her over, it was his father's wishes that we find a suitable mate for him and Kagome sama just happened to react to 'his' stone. Poor Kagome sama, for him to be her soul mate how unfortunate. It seems Inuyasha is going to break her heart eventually." said Myouga as Totosai nodded.

"Hai, poor Kagome. Sesshoumaru had better learn to control himself when around her otherwise he will be finding himself to be given a subjugation spell of his own." agreed Totosai as both old youkai reflect over Inutaishou and compared him to his taiyoukai son, Sesshoumaru.

~-~-~

The flight had taken many hours and by dawn they had arrived three-quarters of the way to the palace.

Building a fire to cook the eight fish they'd caught, the miko allowed the kitsune to cuddle her abdomen whilst he slept peacefully.

"Sesshoumaru sama?", "Hn." grunted the lord as Kagome added another stick to the amber fire.

"May I ask you about your father?" requested Kagome calmly as Sesshoumaru nodded in response.

"Did your father...did he, did he ever lie to you?" asked the miko as Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Father never lied to I yet he did betray this Sesshoumaru." answered the inuyoukai, Kagome's face astonished at his confession.

"Oh...then I guess I'll never know why my father lied." concluded Kagome sighing before she placed her portable frying pan onto the fire as she added some olive oil whilst she put four fish onto it's surface, the pan sizzling and hissing in contact to the cold, wet objects.

Sesshoumaru stared in wonder at the inumiko, his memory of her brash, daring, loud self fading as he looked upon her now. For what he saw in front of him was a beautiful, calm, intelligent inumiko. Yet he was sure the old Kagome was partially hidden beneath the mask she held, it was only natural for her to behave as such, being part royalty and related to him was of course something he knew wasn't normal, especially since the girl was able to travel through a portal to the future and the past. As the miko passed the kitsune his dinner he watched her more closely, seeing her motherly figure to be just as graceful as her appearance. When she noticed his staring a shade of pink appeared on her cheeks as she quickly bit out of the fish she was currently holding, this time Sesshoumaru's yajuu had a fantasy of it's own and due to both sharing the same mind, it did not help. Deciding he needed to 'cool' off, Sesshoumaru excused himself from camp and wandered towards to the waterfall he knew was around a kilometer from camp, there he would bathe until he had fully calmed himself.

Yes unfortunately his yajuu had chosen exactly who it wanted to have for a mate and Sesshoumaru was sure that he could never be with her for she had said she did not love him and he knew who she loved more, his brother, the wretched hanyou, the one he hated the most and didn't even want Kagome. This thought angered Sesshoumaru as he quickly dove into the depths of the ice cold water, yes he wanted her to be happy and if Inuyasha didn't want her he did.

To Be Continued.

Whoa 6 pages! Yep I'm happy with that result! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I give you my thanks for all of those reviews, please review for this chapter and to my fans if you haven't, I recommend reading Join Me by upside-down-boat

It's a really good story and is soon to be finished after a couple more chapters!

Jazu chan xoxo /^.^\


	5. Chapter 5

**Redolent Romance**

Konnichiwa tomodachi and fellow readers! I give you all much thanks! I am currently dancing hyperly with a major idea so y'all better appreciate it!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\

**Abbreviations:**

Haha – mother

Nekoyoukai – cat demon

Neko – cat

Inu – dog

Shoji – Japanese styled sliding door

**Chapter 5 – White or is it Silver?**

The newly arranged pack had all awoken at the crack of sunrise, Kagome having youkai blood in her system was more aware when she rested and needed less sleep.

As a large Japanese palace came into view Kagome slowed her pace,

"to think you Sesshoumaru sama once lived here, it seems far too peaceful in my opinion." mused the inumiko as the taiyoukai smirked.

"Haha will be very surprised to see this Sesshoumaru it has been over 50 years since our last encounter." stated the lord a glint of amusement hidden beneath the depths of his golden orbs, Kagome looked at him in suspicion before sighing.

"Guess that will be the last time I will be allowed to behave such whilst I take my visit here." muttered the inumiko feeling the urge to sigh yet again, Sesshoumaru wanted to chuckle at the statement although the inumiko was true, as royalty such open actions were highly preferred to **not **be revealed.

Soon they were in front of the massive, wooden archway, two guards standing upright with swords strapped to their obi, one sniff of the air told all three visitors the guards were nekoyoukai, Sesshoumaru grunted in disgust, they were another thing he could add to his hatred list about this place, neko inflicted his nose rather cruelly and therefore he disliked them highly.

"State your status." pronounced the guard to the left simply and strongly, Kagome and Sesshoumaru both feeling like kicking the dumb guard down but they both held their bangs to reveal their heritage; as soon as the guards witnessed the symbols they immediately bowed and hurried to let their **lady** know her **son **was here.

Not soon after a most astounding, graceful and beautiful inuyoukai was walking across the wooden bridge carefully, her eyes golden and looking directly at Sesshoumaru who remained as stoic and graceful as she, Kagome immediately knowing her to be his mother, definitely a similarity.

"Sesshoumaru my son it has been a while since we have last encountered each other yet if I remember correct, your last visit had explained you were not kami." greeted the mother of Sesshoumaru.

"Hai haha, I realized as much, what with my ward being dead for some time until you brought her back." replied Sesshoumaru, his amusement rolling off him in waves.

"Cherries." muttered the miko, Sesshoumaru smelt like cherries when amused.

"What was that?" asked the elder inuyoukai as she walked to stand in front of Kagome, the inumiko suddenly looked up to notice she was now the center of attention.

"Sorry I was greeted with an unknown scent just then, only now was I able to pin-point where I had smelt it before, cherries. I haven't had them in many years, not since I was a little girl before father left." Kagome's voice became softer as she spoke the last part, her insides welling up with sadness.

"You are **his** child I see." stated Sesshoumaru's mother as Kagome quietly nodded, her eyes brimmed with salted-water which she held back strongly yet sufficiently.

"Come, we shall take you to your grandmother and your greater elder." implied Sesshoumaru's mother before reaching her hand out as Kagome gently grabbed it.

She lead them across the bridge and turned down a long pathway, passing past many sakura and matsurika which were in bloom. Soon they halted at a shoji screen, it's rice paper decorated with imprints of the crescent moon and an inu.

"Matsurika, Aishoka san, your son and grandson's daughter is here." said the aging inuyoukai swiftly as the shoji was quickly thrust open, two female inuyoukai charging towards the inumiko before they crushed her in a large hug.

"Oh Kagome, you have no idea how pleased we are to meet you, right haha?", "Hai Aishoka, oh my dear, such a pretty great-grandchild I have." complimented Matsurika as Kagome blushed deeply, tears now freely falling from her face.

"Haha had told me father was dead and that I would never see my grandparents! I am so glad I was able to meet you, I was so lonely." cried the inumiko as her relatives embraced her strongly, hiding her from the sun's light and curious eyes.

"Hoshiko sama, we will handle the rest here, please escort Sesshoumaru sama and perhaps the kit may stay here with us?" suggested Matsurika as Hoshiko nodded.

"Hai tomodachi, come Sesshoumaru there is much we shall **discuss**." inquired the inuyoukai as her son nodded, a smirk now clearly visible upon his face.

Kagome shivered as she felt him release his energy, powerful waves washing over her as if she were a the rocks embedded near the sea's shore.

"I take it they are going to fight." mused the inumiko as both her relatives nodded.

"Hai." both replied in unison.

"Well I really would prefer to be somewhere more peaceful then, I have had plenty of battle over the last week and now I find that relaxation will do my mind some good." complied Kagome as Matsurika and Aishoka quickly led her and Shippo though more corridors until they halted at an archway, it's frame built from bamboo as matsurika twirled around it, a sweet aroma filling all of their nostrils. Kagome sighed before running through the archway and collapsing on the rock beside a pond, Shippo nestled in her lap as she gently smiled, looking around her to the beauties of the garden. Matsurika and Aishoka soon joined her.

"My, my I have a beautiful grandchild don't you agree mother?" asked Aishoka as her mother nodded, hai my daughter, she will forever be beautiful just like her father was forever handsome." sighed Matsurika, she dearly missed her grandson, he was a hanyou yet he was her grandson.

"Oh by the way, father and mother wanted me to give this to you." announced Kagome before throwing the scroll into her grandmother's hands.

Soon the mother and daughter began to read, what their dearest great grandson and grandson had wrote in the message made them want to laugh.

"Oh kami, poor Kagome!" they both said in unison as the inumiko looked towards them at their sudden outburst.

"Nani?" asked the inumiko as both elders sighed.

"Kagome your father has entrusted your training to a particular lord." explained Matsurika as her daughter giggled before she bowed her apology.

"Kagome my granddaughter, unfortunately your father has entrusted that the first son of inutaishou be the one to train you." applied Aishoka as the inumiko firstly stared for a couple of seconds before she became wide eyed, her mouth gaping like a fish.

"Sesshoumaru sama is to be my what!" screeched Kagome as two inuyoukai quickly appeared in front of her, both the two people she wanted to see the least.

"May this Sesshoumaru ask as to why my name was shouted so rather suddenly?" questioned the demon lord whose mother nodded.

"Indeed, I ask the same as he, what is the matter Kagome san?" asked Hoshiko.

"Read the letter I can't even believe he would do that!" sighed Kagome before collapsing back upon the rock she once sat relaxingly on.

Both Sesshoumaru and his mother curiously read the message, Hoshiko smirking at her father's request as Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to become a gaping fish like the inumiko had done recently.

"It seems my son, that you will have your hands tied for a while." commented Hoshiko as Sesshoumaru glared in annoyance.

"Oh hell no!" screamed Kagome not bothering to care whether she was royalty or not.

"There is no way I am putting up with **him** so that **he** may train me whilst I stay in the exact village outside Inuyasha's forest because Inuyasha will be there, there is no way I am putting up with the two most stubborn inuyoukai who can't seem to not fight when around each other, hell will freeze over before I allow **him** to train **me** when his younger half-brother watches us like a hawk, I already had to suffer **them **being together when we were chasing Naraku. NO! WAY!" growled the miko in frustration before she stormed off into the sky, leaving Shippo in Aishoka's arms, once she was nowhere to be sensed and out of their hearing range her grandmother spoke.

"Definitely related to her father, my son had just as bad of a reaction when he found out Inutaishou was to teach him!" mused Aishoka as all except Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Sesshoumaru maybe you should go after her, we will meet you in the hall for a reunion once you have convinced her." Sesshoumaru's mother basically instructed her son before leading the others from the garden. Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance,

"_Stupendous wench!" thought the taiyoukai before also taking leave into the sky._

_Poor Kagome, who knew that her father could be so cruel but in truth was it so bad, really? Did having the most sexiest and handsome inuyoukai lord teaching her battle moves bother her? The answer was 'yes', it did bother her, not that she didn't mind his presence but when he and Inuyasha were together, it was living hell! Sighing she slowed her pace before landing softly in the waterfall's base, rtemoving her clothes which she chucked to the ground as she landed. Swimming around in the water calmed her, it's coolness soothing her nerves, coming up to the surface so her head was above the water she looked at him._

"_Are you going to do as your father wished? This Sesshoumaru would not be bothered by your decision, I have no choice in the matter." spoke Sesshoumaru as Kagome looked on in wonder._

"_Fine, I will do it because father wished so but in truth I think I will have to postpone my visit to the others until I have improved so that we may practice less and therefore Inuyasha will not interfere. The quicker I get this completed the better." replied Kagome before quickly jumping out of the water as she placed her clothes on, Sesshoumaru had turned around the instant she had moved to leave the water._

_Kagome smirked at his calm form, slowly she placed her clothes on, Sesshoumaru still remained turned yet when he sensed her approaching he turned around only to turn back around quickly for Kagome had yet to put on her haori, snickering she quickly got dressed properly, he was so easy to play with. Perhaps he being her sensei for a period of time would be 'fun'? She was going to find out soon enough._

_Gathering her hair around her shoulder, the two headed back to the Southern Moon Palace._

_To Be Continued._

_By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo_

_Well that was chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it, I most certainly like writing it and this is just the beginning, if you want to know a little about what happens when they start training whilst Inuyasha is near, then go read my 1st chapter of random inu moments!_

_Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\_


	6. Chapter 6

**Redolent Romance**

Hello, oh my god yes it is the next chapter LOL. Enjoy, also thanks to those of you who reviewed!

Jazu chan xoxo :P

**Abbreviations:**

Haha – mother

Nekoyoukai – cat demon

Neko – cat

Inu – dog

Shoji – Japanese styled sliding door

**Chapter 6 – Temptation**

The atmosphere was peaceful yet mourning, the inumiko had finally made her decision, she was to be put under the protection of Lord Sesshoumaru who would also train her in the ways of inuyoukai. Their goodbyes were short and simple, Kagome hugged her relatives farewell as Sesshoumaru and his mother spoke quietly upon the beautiful wooden bridge. Shippo had already left, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had suggested he go and tell Inuyasha the reasons of the inumiko's absence, so thus the little kit no longer remained near Kagome or Sesshoumaru's presence.

"Bye!" shouted the miko in relief before she and Sesshoumaru became mere dots within the sky, their shadows casting with every movement they made.

They traveled in silence for an hour or so, birds twittering and the sways of trees surrounded them as they landed, they now stood within a forest of the Western lands, Sesshoumaru's lands to be truthful.

Stretching her stiff limbs, Kagome yawned but was suddenly moving amongst the highest branches of the trees as her trainer chased her in pursuit...speed; her training would now revolve around the attaining of a high velocity in movement.

"Too slow."

The inumiko's eyes widened as her sensei came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'No!,' the word echoed through her mind and as she felt his breath fall upon her neck she allowed her miko energy to come forward.

Sesshoumaru sensing her choice of attack growled lowly, it's presence a purr which emitted into the back of Kagome, feeling her power fade and her muscles relax he landed them atop a sturdy branch.

"You played a very dangerous game Kagome, do not ever attempt such again, do you understand?"

Kagome's face became flushed as her breathing became heavy, damn her hormonal inu side, she was in heat! And having 'him' so close to her form was 'not' helping!

"Yes I understand perfectly."

Sesshoumaru took one whiff of the air and immediately wished he hadn't, so that was why she behaved as she did, lovely...although she was alluring in more way than one he couldn't do such an act...no she was an innocent and did not deserve to be taken when she was unaware, softly he braced her arms against the tree before jumping into the air and immediately fading with the wind.

"I will meet you at the outskirts of my forest Kagome...," and then his aura was barely visible...it seemed he had found something of an importance to go and investigate, he surely didn't leave because she was in heat...or did he...?

Kagome found pondering over something that she didn't know the answer to was pointless so being the smart inumiko she was, she left the matter behind and started walking towards the apple she smelled not far by.

The sky was peaceful as the sun was warm, the forest's chatter was calm and soothing, feeling her feet move softly over the fragile dew-coated grass blades, Kagome soon reached her destination. It was quite beautiful this apple tree, it rose to the sky for sunlight, little white blossoms coated it's twigs and apples bloomed in every angle from the thick brown branches, water from the morning mist still clung to it's earth green leaves, and as the sun shone through the gaps of it's branches the inumiko couldn't help but smile, taking one of the apples seemed almost forbidden yet Kagome still did such, she was hungry and needed nutrition of some sort, biting into it's surface her tongue suddenly sparkled with sweet juices, delicious. This had to be one of the most tasteful apples she had ever indulged in! Taking another bite she soon found herself reaching the core, deciding one more apple wouldn't hurt she plucked it from it's branch and tucked the core of her other apple into the sleeve of her shirt, she would certainly be growing these back at Kaede's village. Turning around she swiftly rose to the sky and headed to the outskirts of Sesshoumaru's forest, after all he would by now be waiting.

~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru was indeed waiting, where had that wench gotten to? Mentally sighing he placed himself beneath a oak brown tree and rested his eyes. Peace at last!

"You should really try these apples Sesshoumaru, they're quite tasteful," he knew that voice anywhere, so she had been waiting here all along...he had just sadly not recognized her, that or he'd decided to penetrate her from his senses, yet then he couldn't help but wonder that perhaps he had adjusted to her presence in every way that he was fool enough to allow his barrier to become weakened when among the inumiko...interesting.

"This Sesshoumaru does not eat food that has been indulged by a ningen, I do not require it."

Kagome wanted to pound her sensei's head in for the all arrogant-high and mighty attitude, but this time she decided to hold her tongue and try to be reasonable with the inuyoukai.

"I didn't mean you should eat it as a requiring for nutrients, I just meant that you may want to try and taste it's essence, besides they're the sweetest apples I have ever tasted, even in my time nothing is as good as these," Sesshoumaru quietly stood to his proper height and before the inumiko could protest, the inuyoukai turned to face Kagome, who happened to be sitting on one of the lower branches of the oak tree, and bit into the sweet green fruit the inumiko had just been indulging herself in.

Chewing it he had to agree with Kagome, it was quite tasteful and like nothing he'd ever tasted.

"Hey! That was my apple you asshole!," Sesshoumaru smirked as he continued down the grassy path, his hair flowing like a trail of mist, it's tendrils still remaining silken and smooth despite the strong winds that surrounded them.

As Kagome came up to walk beside him, a pout placed clearly on her face, he could not help but comment on her recent little out burst,

"This Sesshoumaru will warn you for future timings, I do not resist temptation and when presented with such I will have what I want, so do not offer something through anyway unless you wish for this Sesshoumaru to indulge in such," Kagome's eyes slightly widened as she tried to ignore the casual stare she was receiving from the very handsome demon lord.

"H...hai." she replied before hastilly dropping back a step or two and following the lord silently, the way he had said 'temptation' had made her shiver involuntarily, she couldn't help but wonder why, why he had said it in such away, the word temptation couldn't mean anything important to the lord could it?

Watching the inumiko fall behind a step or two Sesshoumaru couldn't help but inwardly smile, apples weren't the only temptation the miko presented him...

To Be Continued

I know it was very short despite the extremely long wait but don't worry I plan to write more as soon as I can...I just felt that now was the best time to end it, please review! I shall type more up as soon as I can!!!

Oh yes and thank you to all of those who have reviewed too!!!

Ja ne!

Jazu chan xoxo XP


	7. Chapter 7

**Redolent Romance**

I know, it's been a while since I last wrote anything for this fanfiction. I am starting to update a bit more often, for I know I will feel bad if I do not attempt to finish my tales :P

Jazzy xoxo ^-^

**Chapter 7 - Tease**

Sesshoumaru watched as the tree finally crashed against the ground, dirt sweeping into a huge cloud of brown.

"Again." The demon lord stated; he had been training the miko for the past hour and so far she had only managed to knock down four trees.

Huffing the miko began to kick at a tree beside her, she wished she could go back to her training of speed but Sesshoumaru refused to have her stop training until she had knocked down at least five trees. The inuyoukai was adamant that the miko improve her strength drastically.

Sweat had begun to pour down Kagome's heated body, her clothes were starting to cling to her skin like water. Sesshoumaru's yajuu purred in desire at what it saw through its humane one's eyes. The beast wanted to mount the bitch right then and there, but Sesshoumaru would have no partake in enacting out his beast's fantasies.

Listening to her breath count the inuyoukai noted that the miko was starting to tire. Once she finished kicking down her fifth tree he believed it would be best to direct the woman to an onsen where she may bathe.

Her muscles were aching, burning and the miko wished she could use her katana in order to end this. However, she knew it was for the greater good that she train without any shortcuts. Pausing to take a deep breath the miko braced against her left foot and kicked against the mid-base of the tree. Feeling the trunk vibrate she knew that it would only take approximately fourteen more kicks before the tree finally collapsed. It may not seem like a large number, but to the miko just one kick sent fire up her leg. Doing another fourteen kicks would surely not be easy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was not long before sunset when Shippou had finally arrived at Kaede's village. He had first gone to approach Inuyasha with the information but had discovered the hanyou snogging a village girl. Feeling disgusted by what he had witnessed the kitsune walked away and attempted to find the houshi instead. Hearing Sango's laughter from one of the huts, Shippou assumed that Miroku would be beside her. Sure enough when the young kit walked inside the thin wooden structure he found the two talking frivolously.

Surprised to see the young one back so early Miroku piped up and asked Shippou why he was back so early, as well as the whereabouts of Kagome.

Shippou briefly explained what the letter from Kagome's father had entailed and the reasons for her further absence.

"Have you told Inuyasha this?" asked Sango as Miroku and the kitsune shared a knowing glance.

"Not yet, Inuyasha was occupied when I went to speak with him." Shippou replied, a heavy feeling grew in his stomach after facing the taijiya's questioning glance.

"Sango dearest, I almost forgot. Kaede needed assistance with preparations for tonight's feast, would you care to go help her?" piped up the houshi in attempt to distract his beautiful lover.

The taijiya was quick to identify that Miroku knew something she did not. However, feeling that the secret would reveal itself overtime, she then nodded and left to assist Kaede.

Breathing out heavily once Sango was out of sight the monk gave a nervous laugh before turning to look at the young kit, a serious frown quite evident.

"Shippou, do not lie to me. I need to know what our dearest friend was **occupied **with." the houshi said, quite concerned.

"He was being intimate with one of the village girls." Replied Shippou who was unmistakably annoyed by Inuyasha's choice of actions.

Miroku was then quick to pick up his sake cup.

"Shippou, please excuse me while I get unconditionally intoxicated so that I may forget what you have just told me," the monk already downing a full serving of the rice wine.

"Miroku, what about Kago.. I mean mother?" asked the young kit abruptly, concern etched into every single detail of the kitsune's face.

"What about Kagome?" asked Inuyasha who had surprised his companions by his sudden appearance.

"Uh, I was meant to tell you Inuyasha. Mother asked me to inform you that she will not be coming home for a while." Shippou responded, hoping that the hanyou hadn't overheard the houshi's and his recent conversation.

"She's what!" growled Inuyasha, the vein in his forehead growing in anger.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku interrupted.

"Her father had written a letter containing surprising information. It seems that Sesshoumaru is to be Kagome's personal instructor in the art of fighting. Unfortunately as she knows how you and your brother behave when around each other, she has decided to do the more difficult parts of her training away from us. Thus, she will have no interferences throughout early stages of her training." The houshi briefly explained, watching as the hanyou huffed and slunk against the floor.

"Damn Sesshoumaru." Mumbled Inuyasha; annoyed that his brother was taking away **his** miko.

The two friends of the hanyou glanced at each other; they were both thinking the same thing. How could Inuyasha do such a thing behind the miko's back after everything they had been through. Also, how could he be so selfish to not even care about what he had done.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Her training had gratefully ended a few minutes ago; the miko had felt her heart leap in joy at the daiyoukai's mention of an onsen. Finally she would have a chance to relax her sore muscles and overwhelmed mind. A lot had happened in her life of late and all of it was taking its toll on her ability to adjust so quickly to so many changes.

Looking at her surroundings, the miko found the forest of the Western Lands to be very soothing. The air smelt cool and sweet, the trees shrouded along a natural path where creatures had tread over an extended period of time. The sun peaked through fine holes amongst the leaves which caused thousands of scattering lights to cascade across the forest floor.

Drifting her attention to the inuyoukai that strolled ahead of her, Kagome pondered over Sesshoumaru's behaviour. He was and yet was not what she had expected him to be. Most of the time he did hold a stoic demeanour. However, at times the lord would behave differently. Such as the time he bit her apple, or beforehand where he had clung to her waist while his chest had rumbled. He had felt so warm and smelt delicious; Kagome couldn't forget the physical encounter. In truth, she didn't want to forget.

Feeling herself become flustered at the memory Kagome bit her lower lip, accidentally drawing blood because of her sharp fangs.

Smelling blood Sesshoumaru came to a halt and turned to face the miko. The demon lord could not help but to arch an eyebrow at the woman's dazed look, blushing cheeks and bleeding lower lip. She was a peculiar creature, an enigma, a beauty as well.

Noticing the inuyoukai's stare the miko looked sideways in embarrassment.

"I accidentally bit my lower lip, I forget that I have sharper teeth." The miko blurted in humiliation.

Not saying a word Sesshoumaru quickly wiped the miko's blood away with his thumb before turning to sit underneath a tree.

"The onsen is just ahead, I am certain you can navigate your way there. Unless this Sesshoumaru is to believe that you have forgotten how to differentiate certain smells." Sesshoumaru stated, amused at the miko's surprised look from his abrupt gesture of kindness.

Not realising that the demon lord had attempted to push her buttons, the miko quickly ran ahead and took a left. Seeing the steamy air just ahead she yelped in happiness at such a beautiful sight.

"Come on Kagome, it's time to bathe." She said in amidst of her excitement.

Stripping herself of her current sweaty clothing the miko slowly submerged into the warm water, her skin drowning in the liquid as she sighed happily.

Rubbing her skin clean the miko nearly moaned because of how good it felt.

She allowed her mind to drift away, this was heaven. Sesshoumaru was an excellent trainer; he was a lot nicer than Inuyasha. He was also considerate of her privacy and needs of cleanliness; another bonus for the demon lord. By thinking of Inuyasha, Kagome wondered how her son faired. It must have been a tiring journey, at least he would have been given a decent feed mused the miko.

Turning around the miko crossed her arms over the edge of a rocky surface, her legs flexing underneath the steamy water. Her muscles ached and had only just started to relax.

Hearing footsteps the miko hid her body underneath the water before looking down. Hearing two feet halt their movement in front of her, the miko peeked upwards into two golden orbs.

"Miko your current attire reeks of sweat and dirt. In this pouch you will find sufficient clothing." Sesshoumaru stated, dropping the silk pouch at the edge of the onsen.

"I expect you to be dressed before dark." Stated the lord before leaving the area; the miko's mouth open like a gaping fish.

First he bites her apple and says a sentence with a seductive context, then he presses himself up behind her and clings to her waist before making a sound that seemingly is a purr, yet after this he just strolls up to where she is bathing and drops new garments at his feet for her to wear.

If he had been Inuyasha she would have sat him so hard into the ground for an annoying and perverted runt. However, Sesshoumaru is more of a subtle demon, Kagome could only think of one word to describe his recent behaviour.

'_Tease.'_

To be continued

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

**A/N **

**Well there you have it, I have finally updated on this story as well. To all and any dedicated readers that may read the next chapter of this fanfiction. I thank you for your patience and perhaps adoration of this fanfiction which I wrote to share with you all. ^.^**

**Jazzy xoxo :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Redolent Romance **

_**Index:**_

_**Koi- fish**_

_**Onnanoko- girl**_

_**FuwaFuwa – Fluffy**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hi all, finally we have arrived at chapter 8 p;_

_Something I'd like to point out, no Kagome does not have just priestess blood in her veins but… I'd still like to call her a miko. She still remains a priestess because of her found and also unfound abilities to purify, heal and what-not._

_Now onwards with this chapter you go! :D_

**Chapter Eight – A New Companion**

The problem with Kagome is, sometimes she can say a thought without thinking beforehand, such as now. The miko gulped at Sesshoumaru's glare while being pressed against the rocky wall from behind.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how exactly do you wish for I to understand the words you just spoke wench."

The demon lord inched closer to the miko's body, his hot breath flaring across the miko's face and chest, the milky white of his eyes tinting with pink.

Glancing to both sides of her body the miko found no chances of attaining help. Swallowing the saliva forming in her mouth, her sapphire blue eyes stared at the demon lord's nose. Yes, the nose. She was too frightened to even dare peep at Sesshoumaru's infuriated eyes.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I wasn't intending to upset you but can you honestly deny what I said? You and Inuyasha share the blood of your father. That's one similarity you both already have."

The miko was most certainly on the defensive but could one blame her? She may be capable of preventing the demon lord from tearing her person to shreds however; Sesshoumaru could maintain a lot of patience if the goal were to be the death of another. Especially if it were the death of someone that can annoy the taiyoukai to no end.

"Inuyasha likes to mate with the dead, I am nothing like that disgusting creature!" growled Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked into his eyes with despair.

"Kikyou was to be his mate before her death but then Naraku fooled Inuyasha and herself against each other. Hence when Kikyou graced the living world once again, Inuyasha took any opportunity he could to be with her. Now he has lost his love for a second time. It does not make him disgusting, just another being on this world who is completely in love with another."

Sesshoumaru snarled with anger, repulsed by the talk of the hanyou.

"I do not care for Inuyasha. He is a disgrace to the Taishou clan!"

Kagome shook her head, infuriated at the inuyoukai's ignorance.

"Well what did you do to prevent him from being who he is now? Gah! All you ever think about is yourself!" screamed the miko.

Sesshoumaru was suddenly launched backwards, only to then quickly twist his body in reverse before landing gracefully on the ground. A frown formed on his usually serene brow.

Kagome heaved air into her lungs, attempting to calm her temper before she did something else that she may regret.

Noticing the miko's offensive stance, Sesshoumaru decided to use the opportunity to perform a test. The taiyoukai wished to observe the extent of Kagome's ability to be in control, thoughts of anger and his half-brother already forgotten.

"Miko, you are too emotional. The more you expend such useless feelings towards those that surround you, the higher the possibility of being harmed."

The miko groaned in frustration, even now he was taking the opportunity to train her!

'I really do not want to listen to Lord Icicle.' She thought.

'**Why not. What he says is true, you are too emotional.' **Challenged another voice.

'Did someone else just speak in my mind? Oh kami I must be going insane. Come on Kagome, you know better than to become disorientated!'

The miko shook her head in confusion.

'**I am not part of your insanity young one. However, who I am is currently not of importance.'**

Kagome blinked in surprise.

'It responded.'

'**I am not an it, call me Mido-chan.'**

'Wait! What do you mean not a part of my insanity! I'm not insane!'

'**First sign of insanity is talking to yourself young one. I am a part of your mind after all.'** teased Mido-chan.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Moving on…'

"Miko, do you wish for this Sesshoumaru to remove your head?" threatened Sesshoumaru, the demon highly irritated.

Since he had last spoken to Kagome, the wench had been doing actions at random and disregarding Sesshoumaru's teachings.

'Ohhhh, I forgot about him.'

'**I would advise paying attention to what he says then.'**

'Oh be quiet you!'

'**I'm not called ****you****, I told you to call me Mido-chan.'** Corrected Kagome's new companion.

'Fine, fine. Please be quiet Mido-chan!'

'**As you wish.'**

Hearing no more from Mido-chan, the miko then turned her attention to the demon lord.

"Please forgive my actions Sesshoumaru-sama. I believe I am not feeling terribly well at the moment." Said Kagome, bowing in respect.

The inuyoukai raised an eyebrow, this woman was incredibly confusing.

"Hn."

Rolling her eyes at the demon's usual nonchalant response, she picked up her scattered belongings which she had dropped during the earlier escapade.

'Stupid, annoying and prissy Lord Icicle needs to pull out that stick from where the sun doesn't shine!'

Kagome soon heard a girlish giggle from the deeper parts of her mind.

'Mido-chan?'

'**Hmmm?'**

'Do you like Lord Icicle?'

'**On occasion. Just look at how pretty his hair is!'**

'Argh! That only fuels my anger even more. He lives five hundred years in the past and still has nicer looking hair than myself.' Grumbled the miko.

Kagome had strapped her bag to her right shoulder before starting to follow the taiyoukai through a large field of flowers.

'**I wonder if he would let us pet it.'** Pondered Mido-chan.

'Ha! I doubt it, all he cares about is himself.'

'**Then why does he have the young girl with him half of the time?'**

Kagome stooped to pluck a lovely smelling flower. Looking to the radiant blue sky the miko twirled the peach-coloured flower between her fingers.

'I forgot about her… so maybe he might care about someone other than himself, but there's still the possibility that he doesn't.'

'**Kagome, may I advise that you give FuwaFuwa-kun a chance. You do not know why he is the way he is.'**

Kagome sighed, Mido-chan seemed to be a very wise companion to keep around… she also had a sense of humour.

'I suppose I can give **FuwaFuwa-kun** a chance.' The miko mentally giggled.

'**That's the spirit!'**

Kagome became distracted from her trail of thoughts as she yet again sniffed at the delicate flower between her fingers.

'Hnn, this flower smells so nice.'

'**That it does.'**

'I believe that even without the technology and advanced beauty products, I would still happily live within this era.'

'**Well in this era there is sexy FuwaFuwa-kun.'** said Mido-chan, her snickering causing Kagome to give a little giggle of her own.

"I wonder what he would do if I called him that in reality." Mumbled Kagome, failing to realize that Sesshoumaru was staring at her.

"Miko, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself."

Kagome jumped in surprise before landing on her backside.

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to chortle as his student sat up with a range of floral life scattered throughout her hair and across her rather scandalous clothes.

'**Oh look, he's smiling and staring somewhere I do not think he should have been staring.'** Remarked Mido-chan as Kagome quickly folded her legs closed and slowly attempted to stand, a blush already flaring across her cheeks.

'Damn him.' She growled, her fists clenched with anger.

"This Sesshoumaru also advises you try to maintain balance in your stance."

'That's it! That was his final chance to not anger me! Now he's going to get it!' the miko though, fuming at the demon lord.

"Why, you!"

"I?" asked Sesshoumaru mockingly. He didn't understand himself, but the miko was bringing out a side of him he thought he had lost a long time ago.

"Yes you! I am not the one to be lectured right now, if **you** had any morality and respect, **you** would not have allowed **myself** to fall down. Then **you** have the indecency to look at my undergarments and not even **try** to help me! **You** are a selfish, and annoying dog!" screamed the miko before trudging through the flowers, ignoring the demon lord's smirk.

"Miko, you do not know which direction this Sesshoumaru's palace lays."

Kagome who had been plucking flowers from her hair and trying very hard to ignore Lord Icicle growled.

"I can smell Rin from here, so leave me alone!"

Not understanding his own actions, Sesshoumaru leapt behind Kagome before sweeping his arm around her waist. The miko immediately struggled against his hold. The taiyoukai glared at the miko. However, what once may have calmed the miko down only riled her temper further. Inwardly groaning Sesshoumaru yanked the miko's hair backwards and bared his pearly white fangs.

"I do not wish to cause my ward to wait any longer miko." He warned, Kagome gulped before obliging to Sesshoumaru's wishes.

Mido-chan sighed.

'**He's so dominating and handsome.'**

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

'Would you stop that, it honestly isn't helping!'

'**Oh please, you and I both know you enjoy it.'**

The miko then mentally pouted and sighed.

'I think I might take a nap.'

'**Sure, more like dream about eating whipped cream and strawberries off of the delightful FuwaFuwa-kun.' **Teased Mido-chan.

Kagome shook her head, she just knew that Mido-chan would probably be drooling.

'**Good night Kagome, sweet dreams.' **

Just as Kagome closed her eyes, she was given a mental image of her dipping strawberries in whipped cream that was spread across the taiyoukai's naked figure.

'You bitch!'

Mido-chan giggled.

'**You love me!'**

Kagome mentally huffed before shoving the unwanted scenery to the very back of her mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two creatures stood within the palace garden, the structure of the soothing area was incredibly large. At the far left sat a pond with lilies floating on the surface. The ground was coated by beautifully green grass; with the exception of the stone pavement that wound itself in a form similar to that of a slithering snake. On the far right sat a small teahouse made of dark polished wood. At the entryway sat two inuyoukai statues to each side, the statues were silver and bronze, gem stones of all kinds were embedded with exquisite detail across the statues' chests, around the eyes and upon the foreheads. The abstract garden usually filled with soothing silence was now occupied with mumbles and the sounds of shifting grass. Rin watched as Jaken paced back and forth. His beak was firmly shut as his brow folded into a wrinkled frown.

"Jaken-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama will be here shortly."

"Rin! When Sesshoumaru-sama says he will do something, he never goes back on such!"

The once little girl rolled her eyes, now the age of ten Rin was less naïve upon Jaken's behaviour.

"I believe it is not me Jaken-sama should be telling this to." Observed Rin.

"Besides Jaken-sama, I can see Lord Sesshoumaru now along with another."

"What, where! Tell me now you stupid girl!"

Rin cringed at the ongoing title her carer had sanctified her with.

"You cannot see the colours?" she asked.

Jaken paused in his movement and turned to face Rin.

"Colours?"

Rin nodded.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru sama is a blue colour but the other one with Sesshoumaru sama is purple."

Jaken once again frowned, his aging hand stroking his chin in thought.

'Colours… wait!'

Jaken's eyes widened in realization.

'If my theory is correct, it is important that I inform Lord Sesshoumaru immediately!'

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" squealed Rin as the demon lord landed gracefully upon a part of the stone pavement assembled near the pond filled with silver and golden koi.

Kagome cringing her ears at the loud noises awoke rather suddenly, a groan coming from her luscious lips as she stretched her body to remove the numbness.

"Kagome-san!" shouted a voice the miko knew all too well.

"Hi Rin" Kagome greeted, jumping from Sesshoumaru's grasp to hug the onnanoko.

Ignoring the two females Sesshoumaru turned to his most loyal servant.

"Jaken."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Is there something you wish to inform this Sesshoumaru of?"

The imp nodded as Sesshoumaru turned to walk into the direction of his office, Jaken only hoped that they would be able to find a miko willing to train Rin-san. If they sent her to a miko-village, Rin would likely be killed instantly. Many would consider her possessed because of her kindness towards youkai. Such was something that Jaken secretly did not wish for; of course the child could be incredibly annoying. However, she had risked her life many times because of her care and respect for the imp. If Sesshoumaru-sama entrusted the girl in his care, then as the demon lord's most loyal servant Jaken could not afford to fail the girl or his lord.

To Be Continued

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well that's that. *Stretches happily*_

_Teehee, I made chocolate and vanilla ice cream today *runs off to the freezer to eat the soft delicacy*._

_Mido-chan: Well there she goes. I suspect she won't return for a while._

_Kago-chan: *nods*_

_Mido-chan: Thank you for reading this chapter, we hope you thoroughly enjoyed it!_

_Kago-chan: If you care to leave a little bit of feedback on the progress of this story please leave a review. We would love to hear your thoughts!_

_Mido-chan: Come to the friendship-side. We have ponies and cookies!_

_Kago-chan: She concerns me O:_

_Mido-chan: *pokes tongue* Ah well that's all folks. *does looney tunes laugh*_

_Kago-chan: Please help me!_

_Me: *in the middle of devouring ice creamy goodness* Too busy eating deliciousness to help you! To my lovely readers - I'll update as soon as I can!_

_Love Jazzy xoxo ^-^_


End file.
